Bali-Savu War
Belligerents Bali * Navy ** 40 Patrol Boats ** 20 Transports ** 10 Frigates (1 sunk) ** 3 Cruisers (1 sunk) ** 1 Battleship ** 1st Fleet HQ (Denpasar) ** 2nd Fleet HQ (Mataram) ** 1st Marine Brigade ** 6,000 Reserves * Army ** 1st Army HQ ** I Corps HQ ** II Corps HQ ** 1st Division (8,640 killed) *** 1st Infantry Brigade *** 2nd Infantry Brigade *** 1st Cavalry Brigade ** 2nd Division *** 3rd Infantry Brigade *** 4th Infantry Brigade *** 5th Infantry Brigade ** 3rd Division *** 6th Infantry Brigade *** 7th Infantry Brigade *** 8th Infantry Brigade ** 4th Division (143 killed) *** 9th Infantry Brigade *** 10th Infantry Brigade *** 11th Infantry Brigade ** 5th Division *** 1st Light Infantry Brigade *** 2nd Light Infantry Brigade *** 3rd Light Infantry Brigade ** 35,900 Reserves Savu * Navy ** 20 Patrol Boats (7 sunk) ** 4 Transports ** 5 Frigates (5 sunk) ** 1 Cruiser (1 sunk) ** Fleet HQ (Dili) ** 1st Marine Battalion ** 1,571 Reserves * Army ** Army HQ ** I Corps ** II Corps ** 1st Division *** 1st Infantry Brigade *** 2nd Infantry Brigade *** 3rd Infantry Brigade ** 2nd Division *** 4th Infantry Brigade *** 5th Infantry Brigade *** 6th Infantry Brigade ** 3rd Division (15,040 killed, 4,000 captured) *** 7th Infantry Brigade *** 1st Light Infantry Brigade *** 2nd Light Infantry Brigade ** 4th Division (500 killed, 18,540 captured) *** 8th Infantry Brigade *** 3rd Light Infantry Brigade *** 4th Light Infantry Brigade ** 19,000 Reserves War Aims With the powerful state of Java on its western border, Bali seeks to amass deterrent capability against it. To do so, they unilaterally invade Savu in order to take the islands of Flores and Sumba. They intend to use the relatively empty islands as worker colonies to foster economic growth and military production. Battles Battle of the Savu Sea: On January 1st, 300, the 2 Bali fleets trap the Savu fleet in the Savu Sea. In the ensuing battle, all of Savu's frigates and its cruiser are sunk at the cost of 1 Bali frigate and 1 Bali cruiser. Bali controls the seas for the remainder of the war. * Casualties: ** Bali 280 ** Savu 750 Battle of Sumba: On January 3rd, 300, the 1st Bali Marine Brigade and 4th Bali Division land on the southern edge of Sumba Island. They march northwest, and set up camp outside Waingapu while the 1st Bali Fleet sinks 2 patrol boats guarding the harbor. The siege lasts until January 21st, with nearly the entire garrison of Waingapu surrendering without a fight. * Casualties: ** Bali 143 ** Savu 560 Battle of Maumere: On January 9th, 300, the 1st Bali Division arrives outside the city of Maumere on the island of Flores. There, at a part of the island only 8 miles wide, the Savu 3rd Division has set up defensive positions. The 1st Division begins by securing the high ground west of the city, then focuses its efforts on the 11th against the high ground south of the city. After 3 days of brutal combat, Bali forces take the hill, allowing them to encircle Maumere on the 12th. The siege lasts for 10 days, and is broken by a full-scale Bali assault on the city that results in heavy casualties for both sides in back and forth streetfighting. The garrison is eliminated on January 23rd, with only 4,000 Savu survivors. * Casualties: ** Bali: 8,640 ** Savu: 15,040 Aftermath With no ability to counterattack and only half of its military strength remaining, Savu elects to avoid an invasion of their main island of Timor and surrenders the islands of Sumba and Flores on January 31st, 300. In the peace agreement, Savu is forced to change its name to Timor and relinquish its claim on Sumba, Flores, and many smaller islands. Bali begins converting the cities of Ende, Maumere, and Waingapu to worker colonies.